


The Cure For Banishment Sickness

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, The Archjustice appears momentarily, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Oralech has come down with banishment sickness, but Volfred thinks that he may be able to help alleviate the symptoms





	The Cure For Banishment Sickness

The Withdrawn had given them quite a run for their money, with their Pyre lit with only the tiniest flecks of fire, more like smouldering embers of a dead campfire than anything, yet they’d managed to pull through. Erisa had been the one to launch forward and slam the Celestial Orb into the opposing Pyre, but in order for them to ensure their victory, Oralech had thrown himself in harm’s way, distracting them long enough for his comrade to get around their defenses.

As the Rite came to a close and both Oralech and Erisa reappeared. They both looked exhausted, and Volfred quickly moved to stand beside them, letting each of them hook an arm over him for support as the Voice droned on, harping on about whatever little formalities he had to. As the Rite formally concluded, Tariq approached, having waited on the sidelines for them to finish. Without a word, he took Erisa’s arm over his shoulder and led her back to the Blackwagon, allowing Volfred to focus entirely on Oralech.

“Brighton sure loves to ramble, does he not?” Volfred asked, in hopes of lightening the mood. Oralech looked to him with a smile, although it was obviously forced. His face was pale, and his eyes seemed unfocused, as if he wasn’t entirely there. “Do you feel distant?”

“I do,” Oralech answered, taking time to respond. By the time he mustered the effort to speak again, they had left the field and returned to the wagon, climbing up the steps. “My mind is wandering. I feel here, but not.”

Volfred frowned but said nothing as he helped Oralech up. Erisa and Tariq were resting in the common room, tired, but alive. Ti’zo had skittered out from his nest to join them, having been too exhausted from the day to participate in the Rite. Volfred met the Minstrel’s gaze and nodded, taking Oralech into the sleeping quarters and helping him lay down.

 

The bed was an immediate comfort, and Oralech sank into it, raising a hand to his face and resting it over his eyes, blocking out any light. He was still in his robes, and it seemed as if he had no intention of changing.

“You cannot stay in those all day,” Volfred chided, taking a moment to remove his own robes. “What if the Voice decides to listen in on our plans?”

Oralech laughed weakly, and tried to ignore the wave of nausea it brought through him. “The Voice can hear anything he pleases, with enough effort,” he answered. “And what will he hear in my robes? That I am ill and cannot move?”

Volfred folded the cloth and set them on his own bed. “You do have a point. Perhaps we can let Brighton know how you are faring.” There was a smile as he spoke, and Oralech shared it. “Just because he has escaped the Downside, does not mean he has escaped our complaints.”

“And I would complain,” Oralech answered, smile persisting as Volfred sat down beside him. “We would fight over everything. I did not get Banishment Sickness often but Brighton? By The Scribes, he would be ill every second Rite. It’s a wonder he ever got to Ascend.”

There was a pulse of energy, quick and weak, and Oralech softly laughed. “He’s not happy.”

This prompted Volfred to laugh too as he settled down beside the Demon, snuggling into his side. Had anyone else been here, he would have been more reserved in his affections, but now? Now was the perfect time to be uncharacteristically cuddly. “What would make you feel better?”

“You,” came the soft yet confident answer. Volfred laughed softly, using his arm to prop himself up. He used his free hand to gently move Oralech’s own from his eyes, letting the Demon get a good look at him. They looked at each other fondly for a moment before Volfred leant in to gently kiss the Demon’s lips.

 

It was soft at first, but soon deepened, with Oralech nibbling at his lip, wrapping his arms around the Sap. Volfred shifted, moving from beside the Demon to atop him, hands tangled in his hair. There was the occasional flash of light or pulse of energy, but each one only made Oralech more passionate, hands roaming, tongue slipping into Volfred’s mouth.

“Is he watching?” Volfred asked as he parted to breathe, and place kisses on the neck of his lover. Oralech grunted in confirmation, making the Sap laugh. “Good.”

Oralech laughed too, as the Voice assaulted his mind, Brighton’s words ringing out in his mind, begging him to stop, or to at least remove the ceremonial robes. Oralech ignored it, turning his attention to Volfred, letting him and his presence overwhelm him. It drowned out the sickness, and Brighton, and left only them.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Volfred asked as he finally pulled away, tired and content. Oralech nodded, holding the Sap closer. “I’m glad I’ve picked up some tips from you. Perhaps I should become a physician.”

“Not if this is how you’ll treat the patients,” joked Oralech, settling down. Brighton had faded away, obviously too displeased by what he was watching, leaving them in peace to settle down and rest, until the stars aligned again.


End file.
